Dreams
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. -Harriet Tubman Even the Titans have dreams, dreams of love, life and of the past. BBRae & RobStar oneshot


Cyborg sat in his room throwing a rugby ball up and down, catching it aimlessly, because that's what he enjoyed doing in his free time. It's what he enjoyed doing when he was seven; it's what he enjoys doing now.

When he was seven his dad taught him the rules of rugby, He was a natural, When he was ten he signed himself up to play in a team. He got almost immediately. When he was twelve he went to secondary school and played nationally. When he was sixteen He had an accident and when he woke up he didn't want to play anymore. He wasn't allowed to play on a team, what with his being bionic and all. And besides who wants to play on their own?

So when, one day, Robin asks if he wants to go to the park and play football, he jumps at the chance, because it the closest he can get to his dream.

•◘○◙ ►•

Robin was down at the sports hall, but he wasn't in the gym, nor was he in the dojo, he was in the Gymnastics room, on the bar. The twirled and span, curving and arcing, getting as close to his past as his new life would let him. He swung forward one last time and flipped off the bar. He sat down on the mat and put his head in his hands. He heard a noise behind him and looked round, coming face to face with large, enquiring and totally green eyes. "Friend Robin… Why are you so gloopy?"

Robin smiled; she had a special ability to make him do that. "Do you mean gloomy, star?" The alien girl nodded and sat down on the mat next to him. "When I was younger I wanted to be in the circus, I wanted to be a trapeze artist. My parents were the Amazing flying Grayson's. It was my dream to be just as good as them, maybe even better. Starfire nodded again and simply said "I understand"

•◘○◙ ►•

When Starfire was a young girl , her sister was cruel to her, she doubted her parents remembered her, Galfore was out manning the army and her brother r'yander or 'wildfire' had left log ago, so she hid herself in the metal outline of a guard, wearing the armour proudly.

When Starfire was a young girl, it was her dream to create a peaceful planet, free of the gordonians and she would be able to laugh and have family. She's so glad she met Robin on earth, she has the closest she can get to her dream, but it makes her happy.

She tells robin this, she's happy, they have shared and they understand each other that tiny bit more. And they kiss, it takes millennia for their lips to touch, but they get there. This time robin doesn't pull away and say 'It's complicated' He lets their lips lock in an intricate dance.

•◘○◙ ►•

In the main room a lone figure leaps and pirouettes by their self. The only noise is gentle classical music played in the background. Cape and boots have long since been replaced with ballet pumps and a skirt. The lights are dim and the girl dancing is gently crying. Each tear contains a memory.

_A small girl is sitting by her mother next to a fireplace. On the planet in which they reside there is no electricity. What they are watching is a vision. The little girl has read many books on the sport they are watching. She knows it to be called ballet. She finds it fascinating. Her mother thinks so too. When the show is over the little girl gets up and dances. She knows how. After all she has to skate everywhere; due to the fact Azerath is mostly ice. But when she dances she feels free. Her mother gives her a disapproving look and tells her "Raven sit down. Dancing is foolish and it will not help you suppress your emotions." The little girl just hangs her head and sits down again; she crosses her legs Indian style and mumbles her mantra. _

More tears stream down her face and she dances harder, with more passion, more fire. When she pauses for a break, she hears clapping. She stiffens suddenly, wipes her tears and turns around to glare at the unflinching changeling who caught her divulging in her past.

"Why won't you dance in public Rae?" He asks her.

"It's Raven." She automatically corrects him, but he doesn't notice, the boy continues to watch her, anticipating an answer. Raven sighs after a while and sits down. Beastboy sits down next to her "Because," Raven pauses and licks her lips before saying "People would laugh at me. It's such a cliché, the Goth girl, who want to be a ballerina? Yeah right, people would tell me I'm stupid or that I'm joking. No, I'm not going to put myself through that." A lone tear trails down her face.

Beastboy looks astounded "Rae, I wouldn't laugh, you're dancing… its amazing, you have a talent, don't let it go to waste." The empathy gives out a bitter laugh "Yeah well what about the violin? I hear you all the time; you pick it up play a couple of stanza and leave it. Why?"

The changeling looks angry for a brief second, but instead he lets out a sigh and tells her "My mother used to pay the violin. It reminds me of her." Raven laughs again and looks at the floor, shaking her head. "What?" He's incredulous, He just told her something personal, and she's laughing? But she can sense his building outrage and calms him by telling him "Dancing reminds me of my mother to," Beastboy's anger slightly deflates but he still feel's hurt. "What grounds I that for laughing at me?"

The mage regards him before looking into the distance and sharing with him "My mother hated it when I danced, and your mother loved it when you played violin. Your mother would be proud to see you play the violin Beastboy."

And with that the gothic girl stood and walked out of the room.

•◘○◙ ►•

Behind a door the sound of a violin can be heard. The door clearly states 'Beastboy' but if you were to knock there would be no answer, for behind the door the boy playing the instrument is deeply locked in thought. He remembers when he first picked up a violin

_A young boy with messy blonde hair stares wide eyed at his mother who is gracefully playing her own violin. The young boy, contrary to his current appearance, is Beastboy or as he was known then Garfield Logan. The child carefully watches the movement of his mother's hands. When her husband or his father calls the woman away, young Garfield toddles over and picks up the violin in his tiny hand. He remembers how his mother held it and mimics her pose. He moves the bow back and forth and while some of the notes clash the majority of them create melody. He hears his mother call out "Oh Gosh! Mark! Listen to him! He's a natural! I'm so proud."Garfield sat there and grinned while his parents cooed over him. His mother cried while his dad picked him up and spun him round_

He plays the chord with care. He hasn't played for a while, ever since his parents died, he finds it hard to even look at a violin. But a heart – to – heart with one of his friends inspired him again. He smiles and continues his melody, but now it is played caressingly and picks up a softer tone.

•◘○◙ ►•

On their first Date Beastboy takes Raven to see the national ballet with a live orchestra, he cracks jokes the entire time. But she finds it comforting to know he listens to her and knows her as well as he knows himself. It's the best date she's even been on. While they walk home he casually slips into the conversation "That could be you Rae".

She bursts into tear.

He of course has no idea what went wrong and start to run around like a headless chicken belting out apologies. What a sight they must have been. Eventually she pulls him in for a hug and tells him "Beastboy... that was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. You really think I'm that good?"

He smile gently down her and whispers "of course Rae" . She's not one for kissing on the first date, but this time she'll make an exception.

So she kissed him.

And then he fainted.

•◘○◙ ►•

He didn't know when it happened, but it became a tradition for him to take her down to the gymnastics hall. He would teach her a new move and then practice himself. Of course it lead to some very awkward situations but they made it through.

Afterward they would always go on not-dates. But Robin thinks Her interest in his past is how he came to terms with the fact he was in love with Starfire. He thinks it's a shame that he couldn't see it before.

•◘○◙ ►•

It's definitely not the happily ever after they wanted. But it's the one they needed, new dreams were made.

•◘○◙ ►•

Dreams are the touchstones of our character.  
**Henry David Thoreau**


End file.
